The Ladies of Light
by Alexandrit
Summary: Elbereth beschließt, dass etwas weibliche Verstärkung im aufkommenden Dunkel nicht schaden kann - Nicht so sehr wie gar keine zumindest. Unter dem Schutz von Sonne, Mond und ihr selbst, landen drei junge Frauen in Mittelerde um in den unsterblichen Gestaden unterwiesen zu werden. Allerdings kommen nur zwei dort auch an. Wo Lumîrel gelandet ist, ist ihr zunächst selbst nicht klar...
1. Lumîrel

Es war _kein_ ganz normaler Tag - Es sollte der beste in zehn Jahren werden.

Häuser und Paläste wie aus dem Mittelalter, ein Wasserfall, ein Wäldchen in der Nähe und Elben, Rohirim, Menschen aus Gondor, Zwerge und Hobbits tummelten sich fröhlich vor dieser malerischen Kulisse…

_Kein Fantasy-Fan kann mir erzählen, dass das Tolkien-Festival ihn kalt lässt! _

Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Scarlet hatte sich schließlich vor langer Zeit entschieden, die Welt des Fantasy zu ihrem Zuhause zu machen.

"Excuse me?"*

"Yes?"* sie drehte sich um und bekam das Diktiergerät in Science-Fiktion-Größe fast gegen die Nase gehauen.

"Please, allow me a few questions"* Was für den Journalisten sprach: Er hat sich verkleidet. Schlechter Zwergen-Stil in billig, aber trotzdem.

Und trotz Elbin-Kostüm hat er sie erkannt.

Denn abgesehen von den Spitzen Ohren (etwas spitz waren ihre Ohren immer, kleiner Schönheitsfehler, aber durch das Silikon waren sie nun filmreif) trug sie zur Feier des Tages eine Perücke so rot wie die Kontaktlinsen vor den sonst dunkelblauen Augen.

_Obwohl… vielleicht hat mich _gerade _das verraten…_

"Scarlet" redet er sie mit ihrem Autoren-Alias an: "The last book of your _Tales of the Night-_tetralogy is about to be filmed - And now we all waiting for your next novel. Would you give us a slight hint of the Story?"*

_Ich liebe mein Leben!_

"The problem is…"* sie suchte das Namensschild, halb zwischen Bart und Plastik-Kettenhemd: "Timothy?"

"Oh, Tim is fine"*

"Tim, then - You know, today I´m just one fan of many. We are here to have fun and remember the best all of us Fantasy-authors. That means: No interviews this time. Sorry"*

Er sah ziemlich enttäuscht aus, respektierte es aber: "… Might I… ask somethink personal…?"*

"Autograph?"

"Yes, please! I absolutely love your books! Their amazing!"*

Er hielt ihr den neusten Band hin und sie freute sich beim Unterzeichnen, wie sehr _er_ sich freut.

"Und?" ihre Freundin Laura im Waldläufer-Kostüm hakte sich bei ihr ein: "Alles gut?"

"Sehr sogar - Sitzen die Linsen noch?"

"So perfekt wie deine Haare, Scarlet" erwiderte das letzte Mitglied des Trios und hackte sich auf ihrer anderen Seite ein. Julia trug ein Kleid, würdig einer Elben-Prinzessin, in dunkelblau und gold. Der Bogen war weniger damenhaft, aber es sah ganz hervorragend aus.

"Was will man mehr?"

"Das meine Bücher sich so gut verkaufen wie deine?" murmelte Julia.

"Du bist kein halbes Jahr auf dem Markt - Gib der Sache Zeit!"

"Ja, ja…"

Während sich die beiden anderen einen Stand mit Schmuck ansah, betrachtete Scarlet die Waffen am nächsten. Aber etwas wirklich interessantes entdeckte sie nicht.

Inzwischen war der Schmuck-Stand wohl ebenfalls uninteressant geworden - oder leer: "Happy Birthday!" Laura strahlte wie selten - was bei ihr etwas hieß.

"Der war vor vier Monaten!"

"Ist doch egal - Mach die Augen zu"

Sie tat ihr den Gefallen und spürte, wie sie ihr einen Ring über den rechten Ringfinger schob.

Er war wunderschön. Silber mit einem sternenförmig geschliffenen, blutrotem Edelstein und je zwei runden, kleinen Smaragde zu jeder Seite.

"Den kannst du mir nicht schenken! Der muss sündhaft teuer sein!"

Sie grinste nur: "Zu spät. Er ist Dein - Sie mal!"

Sie streckte ihre Hand hin: Ein ganz ähnlicher Ring schimmerte ihr entgegen, Gold mit einem Citrin und kleinen, violetten Steinen.

Julias war aus ebenfalls aus Gold, ein tiefblauer Stein und mit orange zu beiden Seiten.

Scarlet entging die Farben-Wahl nicht: Die Primär-Farben und ihre komplementären…

_Eigenartig, aber passend…_

„Und jetzt erzähl uns was von ihnen!" meinte Laura strahlend.

"…"

"Komm schon! Du kannst dir eine Lebensgeschichte für Schwerter oder sonstwas aus den Rippen schneiden!- Da wird ein Ring oder drei ja wohl nicht schwerer sein!" bettelte Julia.

Sie musste lächeln und nur kurz überlegen: „Diese Ringe gehören zusammen. Geschiedet von Gilgalad selbst, nicht unbedingt so mächtig wie die Drei, aber durchsetzt von dem Wunsch zu beschützen und zu erhalten. Sauron könnte nie Macht über ihn erlangen - Nicht ohne den einen Ring. Sie sind der Sonne, dem Mond und den Sternen geweiht - Den drei Arten des Lichts, das die Elben so sehr lieben"

Ihre beiden Freundinnen hingen an ihren Lippen: „Und weiter?"

„_Ruine_" - sie wies zu Lauras Ring: „Sonne und Feuer - _Eithel_ gehört zum Mond und damit lässt sich Wasser kontrollieren und…"

„…Dies ist _Alca_" _Lichtstrahl. _Sie ihre Hand hoch, ließ das Sonnenlicht durch ihre Finger scheinen: "Der Steine wurden von kundigen Zwergen geschliffen, ebenso die Fassungen. Sie verstärken magische Fähigkeiten… _Sei mein Licht in der Finsternis_" flüsterte sie auf Quenya.

Dann grinste sie ihre Freunde an: Die Show war vorbei.

"… Deine Fantasie möcht´ ich haben" meinte Julia.

"Deinen Humor möcht´ ich haben"

"… Sag mal… hast du dir einen Namen ausgedacht?" fragte Laura neugierig.

"Ja, vier Stück. Gerade eben"

"Für _dich_, meine ich"

"…" sie wurde rot.

"Komm schon! Ich benutzte heute auch "_Lennith_" und den hast auch du erfunden! - Wie heißt du nochmal?" sie sah Stirn runzelnd Julia an.

„Immer noch _Elanor_"

„Siehst du? - Alles dein Werk!"

"Nein, die hab ich von einer Website"

"Komm schon!"

"… Lumîrel. Abgekürzt Mîr"

"Hübsch. Passt zu dir"

„Du weißt nicht, was er heißt"

„Elbische Namen heißen was?" neckte Julia lachend.

„… Ja - _Du bist manchmal nur schwer zu ertragen_" fügte sie auf Quenya hinzu.

"Sagte sie auf Elbisch - Du bist komisch…"

"Ich weiß - Und ich bin es gern, weißt du doch"

"Ja, ist mir aufgefallen"

Weiter kamen sie nicht - der Boden unter ihren Füßen gab nach.

"Was zum -"

Irgendwas riss sie nach - unten? oben? Ihre Orientierung war völlig dahin. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit - aber nicht so lang. Und um sie herum nur ein Wirbel aus Farben, der allmählich dunkler wurde.

Schließlich wurde alles still und ruhig. Überall nur weiter Sternenhimmel.

„Hallo, meine Tochter" das Gesicht war verschwommen, leuchtete, wo Schatten hätten sein sollen. Weibliche, anmutige Züge. Haare wie Nordlichter.

„Wer… bist du?"

Sie lachte leise, es klang wie ein Windspiel: „Ich hab viele Namen - _Elbereth_, ist mir der liebste"

„… Klingt hübsch… - MOMENT! _Elbereth_ wie in _Elbereth Gilthoniel?!_"

„Ja"

„…"

_Oh. Mein… Ich hab endgültig den Verstand verloren!_

„Nein. Dein Verstand ist so klar und scharf wie immer"

„Sprach meine Halluzination mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen!"

Sie lachte wieder: „Und dein Sinn für Humor ist ebenfalls noch intakt"

„… Wo bin ich?"

„In meinem Garten" sagte Elbereth sanft.

„Als Herrin der Sterne macht das wohl durchaus Sinn… Aber was soll _ich_ hier?"

Ihre Augen wurden traurig. Nicht die kurzlebige Trauer der Menschen. Die Trauer einer Valar: „Ich muss dich um etwas bitten"

„Mich? _Du mich_ um etwas bitten?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Ja… Worum denn?"

„Ich bitte dich… in meinem geliebten Mittelerde weiter zu leben"

„Aber… Augenblick, es _gibt_ Mittelerde?"

„Es gibt viele Welten"

„… Und Tolkien ist ein… _Besucher_ gewesen, oder… wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Einige Menschen sind… sensibel. Für andere Orte. Er war es für Arda. Carrol für das Unterland und Lewis für Narnia"

„Was? Du… du willst mir nicht wirklich erzählen, das **der** Club Fantasy-Autoren im Grunde ein Zirkel überbegabte Medien waren!"

„Vieles erfanden sie dazu oder wandelten es ab, das stimmt. Aber jede Geschichte traf die Seele der Welt - Wobei Tolkien sehr nah an der Realität war - Aber nicht so nah wie du"

„Du meinst, dass -"

„Was du geschrieben hast, alles war wahr. Nicht in deiner Welt, aber in anderen. Du hast so viele Welten gesehen, deshalb, habe ich dich gewählt"

„… Von der Fantasy-Autorin zur Chronistin, super! - Wie nah war Tolkien denn dran? Ist der Ring-Krieg vorbei?"

„Ja und nein"

„… Elbereth, was möchtest du von mir? Soll ich einfach Isildur in den Vulkan schubsen, wenn er den Ring nicht hergeben will?"

„Nein. Du wirst wissen, was zu tun ist"

„Verdammt, warum ich?! Es gibt noch einen Haufen mehr Autoren auf der Erde!"

„Es gibt viel Gründe - Und weil es das ist, was du dir wünscht"

„… Das -"

„Ich bitte dich darum, _Lumîrel_. Bitte"

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was ich eigentlich anstellen soll…"

Sie lächelte: „Lebe"

Und damit verschwand sie und zum Glück kehrte dafür Schwerkraft zurück.

_Von wegen zum Glück! __**Ich bin erledigt!**_

Sie fiel. Tief, tief und noch tiefer.

Und der Boden kam atemberaubend schnell näher.

"Oh, Neeeeeeein!"

Schwärze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* "Entschuldigen sie?"

* "Ja?"

* "Bitte gestatten sie mir einpaar Fragen"

* "Der letzte Band der _Tales of the Night-_Tetralogie wird demnächst verfilmt - Und nun warten wir alle gespannt auf ihr nächstes Werk. - geben sie uns einen kleinen Hinweis zur Story?"

* "Das Problem ist..."

* "Oh, Tim ist in Ordnung"

* "Tim, also - Wissen sie, ich bin heute eigentlich nur einer von vielen Fans. Wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben und sich an den besten Fantasy-Autor aller Zeiten zu erinnern. Das heißt: Heute keine Interviews. Tut mit leid"

* "Darf ich… etwas persönliches fragen…?"

* "Ja bitte! Ich liebe ihre Bücher! Sie sind großartig!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So das wäre Kapitel Nummer eins...

Ich bin für Feedback jeder Art offen (wer sich bewogen fühlt unkonstruktiv dabei zu sein, von mir aus) und würde mich sehr darüber freuen


	2. Wo, zum Henker, bin ich gelandet?

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie mit dem Gesicht im Gras. Es roch gut. Sie liebte Gras… die Sonne auf ihrer Haut…

Sie hatte noch irgendwelche verschwommenen Erinnerungen an Sterne und… Elbereth!

Und im nächsten Moment hoffte sie, dass sie aus Versehen Drogen genommen hatte, denn anders konnte sie sich diesen üblen Trip ohne Gehirnschaden nicht erklären.

Sie stemmte sich in eine sitzende Haltung: „Ah!"

Den Sturz aus über sonst wie viel Metern hatte sie irgendwie überlebt - aber nicht unversehrt.

Ihre Erfahrung sagte ihr, dass sie sich den Knöchel verstaucht oder sogar gebrochen hatte.

_Ausgerechnet!… Wie hab ich denn das bitte hin gekriegt?!_

„Na super! Hilft mir mal… jemand…?"

Eine weite Ebene, in weiter Entfernung konnte sie einen Wald mit einer Stadt ausmachen: „Verdammt. Wo bin ich den gelandet?"

Ihr erster Tipp war: Immer noch Neuseeland. Sie kannte sonst auf der Welt keinen Flecken der so malerisch verlassen aussah…

Sie sah sich nach ihrer Tasche um: Sie lag neben ihr im Gras. Immerhin. Aber ihr Handy war weg. Nein, nicht _weg_. Es lag warm und sicher in ihrem Hotel im Safe!

_Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen!_

Sie drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung: Ein majestätischer Berg mit einem gigantischen Eingangs-Portal und riesigen Zwergen -Statuen zu beiden Seiten.

_Oh, Sch… - Scheibenkleister!_

Der Berg sah aus wie der Erebor.

_Es fehlt nicht mehr viel und ich fange an, ein bisschen zu Schreien…_

Frustriert zog sie sich die Perücke vom Kopf - ohne Rücksicht auf die Haar-Klammern, die zupfte sie danach weg, zusammen mit den Ohren und anschließend entfernte sie die Kontaktlinsen. Sie war so sauer, dass sie es achtlos ins Gras schmiss.

Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare, bis sie wieder anständig zerzaust waren: "So… Was nun…"

_Ruhig werden und nachdenken! Was sind die Möglichkeiten?_

_Film-Kulisse - Das scheidet aus, das war reines CGI_

_Ich träume - Nope, dein Fuß tut wirklich weh_

_Ich bin verrückt geworden - Im Rahmen des möglichen, aber selbst jemand wie du entwickelt keine Psychose von heute auf morgen!_

… _Mittelerde? …Oh, ich kann doch nicht wirklich dieses aberwitzige Gespräch geführt haben!_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

_Keine Voreiligen Schlüsse! Sehen wir uns erst mal um._

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, was noch ging, aber laufen war mit ihrem Fuß nicht zu schaffen.

„So ein…! - …Warum immer **ich**?"

„Ich weiß ja, dass ihr euch gern komisch benehmt" sagte eine leicht amüsierte Stimme hinter ihr. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und landete wieder auf dem harten Boden: „Ah!"

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und sah denjenigen an, der gesprochen hatte.

Ein junger Mann in ihrem Alter, also Anfang Zwanzig mit dunklem Haar und Bart. Und er hätte ihr, wenn sie gestanden hätte, vielleicht bis zur Schulter gereicht.

Einen Moment sah er aus als wüsste er nicht, ob er lachen sollte, dass sie gefallen war, oder ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil sie es wegen ihm getan hatte.

Sie _musste_ lachen. Die ganze Situation war zu komisch, zu absurd um es nicht zu tun. Ihr Gegenüber ließ sich nur allzu bereitwillig von ihr anstecken.

Der Zwerg betrachtete sie einen Moment: Jagdstiefel und Lederhose in braun, darüber eine dunkelgrüne Tunika und Weste mit hellbeigem Pelzbesatz und ein Bogen und Köcher über der Schulter. Keine typische Erscheinung für eine Elbin und für einen Menschen erst recht nicht. Aber sie war mit den goldenen Haaren, den blauen Augen und dem anmutig geschnittenem Gesicht zweifellos von elbischer Schönheit.

„Ich bin Thorin, Sohn des Thráin - Wer bist du?" fragte er schließlich immer noch grinsend.

„Lumîrel - Aber _Mîr_ reicht"

Sie stockte. Das stimmt nicht. Ihr richtiger Name war schließlich…

_Ich hab meinen Namen vergessen! - … Moment THORIN?! Thorin Eichenschild?! Was zum - Ja, vielen Dank, Elbereth!_

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich hier gelandet bin…"

_Geschweige denn, warum meine Erinnerung sich beginnen, sich in Luft auf zu lösen!_

„Also: Nein, weniger…Welches Jahr haben wir? 2769?"

„Knapp daneben: ´68" Thorin legte den Kopf schief: „Und du bist vom Himmel gefallen"

„… Wie bitte?"

„Vor etwa einer Stunde und ich habe eine Gestalt fallen sehen. Ich würde denken, dass du das warst - Ich sehe hier nämlich sonst niemanden mit Orientierungs-Problemen" meinte er grinsend.

„Wie geistreich" sie grinste zurück.

„Stammst du aus dem Düsterwald, Bruchtal oder Loríen?"

Mîr ging erst jetzt auf, dass sie in elbischer Kleidung, mit den entsprechenden Waffen und spitzen Ohren da saß.

_Gott, was mache ich jetzt?_

„Von _sehr_ viel weiter weg"

„Du bist verletzt" es war keine Frage. Thorin besah sich vorsichtig ihren Fuß: „Scheint mir gebrochen"

„Und der Tag hatte so gut angefangen…" murmelte sie.

Thorin musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Was ist?"

„Es ist nur…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste wieder: „Du bist nicht, wie ich Elben sonst kennen gelernt habe. Nicht so… _ernst, wichtig und würdevoll_"

„So schlimm?"

„Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass dein Volk sich zum Lachen im Keller einschließt"

Mîr musste Lachen: „O.k. - Das **ist** schlimm"

„Du bist nicht unter ihnen aufgewachsen, oder?"

„Nein. Ich hab mein Leben nur unter Menschen verbracht"

Sie sah ihn an und aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie noch etwas anderes.

„WEG!" sie stieg ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, der Pfeil, der Thorin hätte treffen sollen bohrte sich durch ihren linken Arm.

„AH! Verdammt!"

„Orks!" Thorin zog sein Schwert und Mîr auf die Füße: „Wie schlimm?"

„Ich werde es überleben" presste sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, zog ihren Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf. Es waren Trainings-Pfeile ohne Spitze. Trotzdem nicht ungefährlich, wie sie sehr genau wusste. Ihr Pfeil traf den Schützen genau ins Auge.

„Einer weniger - Siehst du noch mehr?"

„Keine Bogenschützen"

„Meine Pfeile sind stumpf, hast du -"

Er richte ihr ein langes Messer: „Kannst du damit umgehen?"

„Ich lerne schnell - Hast du einen Plan?"

Zwanzig brüllende Orks stürmten auf sie zu.

„Äh… Was hältst du von „Alle töten, die wir erwischen"?"

Sie musste grinsen - trotz allem: „Klingt gut"

Thorin enthauptete den ersten Ork, Mîr erledigte die nächsten zwei.

Der Zweig hatte trotz allem seine Zweifel gehabt, aber jetzt zeigte sich, dass sie zweifelsohne eine Elbin war. Sie bewegte sich so schnell und leicht wie Wasser, schien ihre Verletzungen für den Moment vergessen zu haben.

Pferde kamen von Richtung des Berges: „Da kommt die Verstärkung!"

Auch den Orks wurde das - bei aller Dämlichkeit - klar. Aber erst, als sie schon nieder geritten wurden.

„Thorin!" ein Zwerg, etwas jünger als Thorin führte die Reiter an: „Bist du verletzt, Bruder?"

„Nein, mir geht es gut, Frerin"

Lumîrel, die dank Verletzung (und ohne Adrenalin-Rausch) schon wieder auf dem Boden fest saß und gerade begonnen hatte, ihren durchbohrten Arm zu begutachten hörte der Konversation nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

Es tat viel weniger weh, als es sollte. Klar, es brannte, aber viel mehr auch nicht.

_Was ist nur los mit mir?Und warum war ich eben so schnell, beinahe, als ob… als ob… -_

„Was macht die Elbin hier?" Plötzlich waren alle Waffen auf sie gerichtet.

„Äh -" Thorin ließ ihr keine Zeit, überhaupt so etwas wie Panik aufkommen zu lassen: „Waffen runter! **Sofort!**"

„Thorin, was -"

„Sie hat mir das Leben geretten, also behandelt sie entsprechend!"

Frerin sah missbilligend zu, wie Thorin Lumîrel, die sofort rot anlief, hoch hob und vorsichtig auf eins der Ponys setzte: „Großvater wird das nicht erlauben! Und außerdem -"

Ein Blick seines älteren Bruders brachte ihm zum Schweigen.

„Zeig deinen Arm her"

„Ist nicht schlimm, solange ich die Wunde reinigen kann"

Er sah zwar nicht überzeugt aus, nickte aber.

Der Trupp machte sich Richtung Erebor auf den Weg.

Mîr wusste nicht, wohin sie zuerst sehen sollte: Die blühenden Bäume, das klare Wasser des Flusses, oder der Berg, der majestätisch seinen Schatten warf.

Die saubere, kühle Luft, voller Gerüche nach Wald und Blumen…

Sie grinste in sich hinein und schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Kichern und wurde sofort rot. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihr galt.

Ein blonder Zwerg in ihrem Alter grinste sie an: „Verzeiht, äh… _Herrin_, aber… Ich habe noch nie eine Elbin gesehen, die… naja…"

Sie grinste zurück: „Thorin hat mir schon versichert, dass ich nicht normal bin, keine Sorge"

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann schallte Zwergen-Gelächter über die Ebene.

Sogar Frerin stimmte ein: „Was seit ihr für eine Elbin? Solltet ihr nicht mit königlicher Würde über das Angesicht der Welt wandeln?"

_Halten sie deshalb so wenig von den Elben? _

„Das war mir zu langweilig" erwiderte sie achselzuckend.

Am Portal empfing sie ein Zwerg mit weißem Bart: „Thorin! Du bist zurück!"

„Balin, ich kann auf mich aufpassen!" Thorin klang etwas genervt, was Lumîrel zum Kichern brachte.

Was ihr Balins Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte: „Und wen hast du da mitgebracht?" er lächelte Mîr freundlich an.

„Das ist Lumîrel… und eine lange Geschichte - Sie ist verletzt"

„Dann kommt mal mit"

Laufen war für nicht drin, aber sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall von Thorin durch die Gegend tragen lassen. Es lief aber dennoch darauf hinaus, den Balin wollte ihre Wunde schnell versorgen und selbst mit Hilfe humpelte sie einfach zu langsam. Nach fünf Metern und noch mehr Minuten seufzte er und fegte sie einfach von den Füßen.

„Thorin!"

„Stures Etwas" murmelte er, als er Balin folgte: „Jeder würde wimmernd am Boden liegen"

„Ich bin nicht _Jeder_!"

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen - Und ich dachte, alle Elben wären bleich" zog Thorin sie auf.

Lumîrels Gesicht hatte inzwischen längst eine scharlachrote Tönung angenommen.

Sie sah ihn finster an: „Wenn ich je die Gelegenheit habe, werde ich dich im Prinzessinnen-Stil durch den Düsterwald oder Bruchtal tragen!"

Er blieb stehen: „Das würdest du nicht!"

Lumîrel setzte ihr bösestes Grinsen auf: „Bist du dir da sicher?"

Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie sein entsetztes Gesicht sah, kaum weniger rot als ihres.

„Du bist unmöglich…" murmelte er.

„Das hatten wir schon geklärt, Prinz" neckte sie.

Er verdrehte die Augen: „Was habe ich Narr dich auch nicht einfach sitzen lassen?" scherzte er.

„Hinterher ist man immer schlauer"

Balin vor ihn konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Was?" fragten die Elbin und der Zwergen-Prinz unisono.

„Nicht, nichts…"

_Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes… Woher kommt sie nur?_

„Hier herein, Kinder"

Balin bedeutete Thorin sie in einen der Stühle zu setzen, dann betrachtete er ihren verletzen Arm: Der Pfeil war glatt durch ihren Arm gegangen, glücklicherweise, ohne Knochen und Adern zu verletzen.

„Eine böse Wunde, aber sie wird schnell heilen" Lumîrel sah sich unterdessen um, vor allem um sich davon abzulenken, das Balin gleich den Pfeil raus ziehen würde.

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als Balin die Spitze entfernte um die Wunde nicht zu verschlimmern.

„Tapfere junge Dame - Wie alt seid ihr?"

„Dreiundzwanzig"

„Wann hast du Geburtstag?" fragte Thorin.

„10. August, warum?"

„Mist… du bist drei Tage älter als ich…"

Mîr schnaubte: „Eine Katastrophe! Wirklich! -" Balin zog mit einem scharfem Ruck das Holz aus ihrem Arm.

„… Aua…"

„Das Schlimmste ist geschafft - Naja, fast" sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als Balin Alkohol über und in die Verletzung goss.

_Ein Königreich für Schmerzmittel!_

„Ihr seht nicht aus wie dreiundzwanzig" meinte Balin, als er ihren Arm verbunden hatte und ihren Fuß begutachtete.

„Ich weiß. Zuhause hat mir nie einer geglaubt, dass ich volljährig bin"

„Nein, dass meinte ich nicht. Ich hätte euch auf drei oder vierhundert Jahre geschätzt"

„…"

„Thorin, geh bitte zu deinem Großvater und berichte ihm alles"

„Aber -"

„Geh schon, Junge"

Kaum war die Tür zu, brach sich bahn, was Balin schon in ihren Augen hatte schimmern sehen. Tränen tropften auf ihre verkrampften Hände.

Sie spürte die warme Hand des Zwerges auf ihrer Schulter: „Du bist in Sicherheit, Mädchen. Egal, was du so sehr fürchtest"

„Ich fürchte um meinen _Verstand_, Balin. Keinen Feind, den ich…den ich… _besiegen könnte…_"

Sie starrte auf ihre Hände. Mit der Ruhe kam die Klarheit: Sie hatte getötet. Sie hatte Blut an den Händen.

Und Orks waren nicht weniger fühlende Wesen, nur weil sie scheußlich aussahen.

Und weinte erst recht.

Balin brach fast das Herz, bei diesem Anblick. Er ahnte, dass sie nicht leicht zum Weinen zu bringen war. Erst recht nicht so.

„Ach Kind…" er ließ sie weinen bis ihre Augen rot und ihre Stimme heiser waren.

„Lass mich deinen Fuß richten und dann legst du dich hin - Morgen wird alles weniger schlimm aussehen"

Sie nickte matt.

Als sie kurze Zeit später in einem warmen, weichen Bett lag, schlief sie fast sofort ein.


	3. Unerwartete Gastfreundschaft

Danke an carolinamandatalis fürs Folgen und * :D

Etwas kürzer diesmal, aber es geht weiter ^.^ - Ich hab im Moment viel zu tun, dass nächste Update wird wohl etwas länger dauern (spätestens nächstes Wochenende)

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lumîrel erwachte, als warmer Sonnenschein auf ihr Gesicht fiel.

Sie überlegte einen Moment ernsthaft, ob sie nicht beten sollte, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Draußen vor ihrer Tür hörte sie jemanden diskutieren: „Sie schläft schon fast drei volle Tage!"

_Thorin. Unverkennbar. Und er klingt ärgerlich… - __**Und**_ _das heißt, ich habe nicht phantasiert…_

„Du weißt nicht, was sie vielleicht durch gemacht hat, Thorin! Ihr Körper und ihr Geist müssen sich erholen"

„Aber -"

„Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um sie machst" sie hörte das Lächeln in der Stimme des Zwerges: „Gib ihr einfach noch etwas Zeit. Elben erholen sich anders als wir"

Sie seufzte und drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken.

Versuchte, nachzudenken.

Und wurde dabei immer ruheloser.

Sie begann, Dinge zu vergessen. Sie wusste genau, wer Thorin, Frerin und Balin waren, könnte eine kleine Lebensgeschichte zu Elrond von Bruchtal oder Gandalf erzählen, aber… sie wusste zwar noch, dass sie mal Bücher mit dem Titel "Herr der Ringe", „Simarillion" oder "Der Hobbit" gelesen hatte, aber die Handlung war weg. Sie wusste, was "_bisher_" in Mittelerde geschehen war, aber keine Sekunde mehr.

_Elbereth… Warum? - Wenn du versuchst, die Zukunft zu ändern, wird sie meist so, wie sie war… Verdammt! __**Was soll ich hier?!**_

Und nicht nur das verschwand. Zu Computer oder Telefon hatte sie noch einige, verschwommene Bilder und (unangenehme) Geräusche im Kopf, aber sie verband nichts mehr damit. Hätte nicht erklären können, was das war.

Ihr Wissen über Medizin, Anatomie, Sprachen, ihre Bücher: Alles war, wo es hingehörte - Zumindest soweit sie es beurteilen konnte.

Aber ihr halbes Leben war weg. Verschwommen und verblasst.

Sogar ihr Name… war weg.

Sie setzte sich auf, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen: „… Was soll ich jetzt machen…?"

„Mir sagen, wie es dir geht, wäre ein guter Anfang" Balin war hereingekommen. Der Zwerg beobachtete sie besorgt.

„… Es geht mir gut, danke"

„Euer Arm?"

Fast völlig verheilt. Sie stand probehalber auf und auch ihr Bein war belastbar. Es tat weh, aber Gehen war in Ordnung.

_Wunder über Wunder… Ich beginne, Wunder zu hassen…_

„Und wie geht es euch wirklich?"

Der Zwerg konnte sie offenbar lesen wie ein offenes Buch.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht…"

Es klopfte laut an der Tür und ein älterer Zwerg trat herein, der Bart prächtig geschmückt, Thorin hinter ihm.

Das und die tiefe Verbeugung von Balin machten ihr sehr deutlich, wer da vor ihr stand.

„König Thrór" sie setzte zu einer Verbeugung an, aber seine Handbewegung unterbrach sie: „Ich bitte euch, verbeugt euch nicht. Ihr habt meinem Enkel das Leben gerettet und wurdet dabei verletzt - Ich schulde euch größten Dank, junge Dame"

„Und ich danke euch sehr für eure Gastfreundschaft und Freundlichkeit, König unter dem Berg"

„Ihr seit uns auch weiterhin willkommen - Nun erlaubt die Frage, woher ihr stammt - Thorin denkt wohl, mir ist nicht klar, dass ihr eine Elbin seid"fügte er amüsiert hinzu.

_Den letzten Punkt haben wir noch nicht ganz _

_ausdiskutiert…_

„Ich stamme von weit weg - weiter weg als nur _jenseits der See_… und ich weiß nicht, warum oder wie es mich in euer Land verschlagen hat"

Das war zwar nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber immer noch besser, als Elbereth zu erwähnen - für den Moment zumindest.

„Hm… Dann gilt meine Einladung erst Recht, bleibt so lange, wie ihr es wünscht - Und unser Priester Khîm kann vielleicht etwas mehr Licht in diese Geschichte bringen"

„Danke. Tausend Dank" sie lächelte breit.

Er nickte ihr zu und ging, Thorin blieb: „Du bist wieder wach"

„Offensichtlich"

Er verdrehte die Augen: „Und wieder auf dem Damm, großartig! - Soll ich dich herumführen?"

„Thorin, übertreib es nicht" Balin musterte sie immer noch besorgt.

„Ich übernehme mich nicht, versprochen - Abgesehen davon brauche ich erst mal eine Dusche"

„Dusche?"

„Äh… Bad, heißes Wasser, was auch immer!"

„Oh… natürlich, meine Schwester zeigt dir Alles - Dis, ich weiß, dass du lauscht"

Thorins jüngere Schwester trat in die Tür, bemüht, ihr scharlachrotes Gesicht hinter dicken, dunklen Haaren zu verbergen: „Ich wollte nicht lauschen" murmelte sie verschämt.

„Sicher, du wolltest nur -" ein leichter Tritt von gegen sein Schienbein brachte den Zwerg zum Schweigen.

„Es wäre lieb, wenn du mir alles zeigen könntest"

„Gern" die Achtzehnjährige strahlte breit: „Komm einfach mit"

Das Bad war am Ende des langen Korridors: Kacheln in warmen Erdtönen, haufenweise weiche Handtücher und eine riesige Badewanne.

Lumîrel staunte noch über den unerwarteten - aber sehr willkommenen - Komfort, während Dis schon hin und her huschte, alles mögliche Zusammensuchte und dabei in einem fort vor sich hin murmelte: „Also: Öle, Kräuter… alles da? Alles da…"

„Benutzt ihr das Wasser zum Abkühlen in den Schmieden?"

Die Frage warf die Zwergin völlig aus dem Konzept: „Äh… ja, natürlich - Darf… darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Naja, du… du benimmst dich nicht wie eine Elbin, siehst aber wie eine aus - bis auf die Ohrringe - also…" sie legte den Kopf schief: „Was bist du?"

„**Dis!**" Thorins Stimme von draußen ließ sie zusammen zucken: „**Zeig ihr alles und hör auf, sie auszufragen!**"

„**Lauschen ist kein feiner Zug, Prinz**"

„**Ich lausche nicht, Lumîrel, ich kenne nur meine Schwester**"

„… Sicher doch" sie gestattete sich ein Grinsen und dann verschwand Dis auch schon nach draußen.

Sie seufzte, zog sich aus und stieg in das dampfend heiße Wasser.

_Was wohl Zuhause gerade passiert… Julia und Laura sind bestimmt ganz panisch, dass ich mich einfach in Luft aufgelöst habe… Ob sich mich suchen? Was wohl mit meinen Sachen passiert…_

Eine Weile lenkte sie sich damit ab, die verschiedenen Essenzen zu untersuchen, bis ein Duft nach Rosen und Kornblumen das Bad erfüllte. Ihre beiden Lieblings-Blumen.

_Gut… was nun?…_

_Fakt 1: Ich __**bin **__in Mittelerde_

_Fakt 2: Egal ob Realität, Traum oder Wahnvorstellung, die Schmerzen sind echt und… sterben deshalb nichts, was ich ausprobieren will_

_Fakt 3: Du bist für den Moment in Sicherheit_

… _Klingt doch gar nicht sooo übel… _

Lumîrel begann, sich die Kruste aus Schmutz und Blut von der Haut und aus den Haaren zu waschen.

_Immer schön eins nach dem anderen…_

xXxXxXxXxXxX

So Prolog beendet


	4. Priester Khîm

Die Schulzeit ist wirklich die schönste Zeit des Lebens -.-" Sorry, wegen dem Zeitverzug, aber meine Ausbildung ist im Moment wieder sehr zeitintensiv, deshalb auch wieder nur ein Häppchen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

„Ich sehe lächerlich aus…"

Lumîrel betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel und erinnerte sich gerade wieder, warum sie so selten Kleider trug: Sie hasste die Kleider und sie hassten sie.

„Ein Königreich für eine Jeans" murmelte sie: „Dis, du hast nicht zufällig… eine Hose und eine Tunika?"

„Sicher, aber… was willst du denn damit?"

„Anziehen"

„WAS?! Aber warum denn? Du siehst fantastisch aus!"

Lumîrel ignorierte sie und griff an ihr vorbei in den Schrank: „Aber ich fühle mich nicht so - Gehen wir frühstücken? Ich bin am Verhungern"

xXx

„Oh, wow!"

Thorin grinste nur. Er und Lumîrel standen auf dem höchsten Balkon des Erebor und der Ausblick hatte die erhoffte Wirkung: Sie war hin und weg.

Geschäftiges Treiben und Handel weit unter ihnen, Thal wurde von der Morgensonne in eine magisches Licht getaucht und in der Ferne die Ausläufer des Düsterwaldes…

„Und?"

„Ja… doch…" sie grinste breit: „Das war den Aufstieg wert… Du bist oft hier oben, oder?"

„Fast jeden Morgen. Es ist so still und… leer - Ganz anders als da unten"

„Zu viele Leute?"

„Als ob du nicht genauso denken würdest"

Er hatte bemerkt, wie die schiere Maße an Zwergen sie nervös gemacht hatte: „Zugegeben"

„Lumîrel?"

„Hm?"

„Was ist mit deinem Zuhause? Hast du kein Heimweh?"

„Ich… hab nichts mehr, was ich Zuhause nennen könnte - Nicht so wie du Erebor"

„Oh… ähm… entschuldige"

„Kein Problem, das kannst du doch nicht wissen" sie lächelte leicht: „Das ist lange her…"

„Dann kannst du ja hier bleiben"

Sie sah den Prinzen überrascht an: „Das würde den meisten hier wohl kaum gefallen - Deinem Vater erst recht nicht" Ihr waren seine finsteren Blicke nicht entgangen.

_Wenn Blicke töten könnten…_

„Schon… Aber mal ehrlich: „Was willst du sonst machen?"

„Frag mich was Leichteres… "

„Wie bist du hier gelandet?"

„…Thorin…"

„Prinz? Junge Herrin?"

Sie wandten sich zu den - offenbar uraltem Zwerg in schwarzer Robe.

„Priester" begrüßte Thorin ihn: „Wir wollten euch gleich aufsuchen"

„Sogar mir steht ab und an der Sinn nach frischer Luft, Prinz"

Er nahm den Gast in Augenschein: „Ihr seid Lumîrel, richtig?"

„Ja, ich freue mich sehr"

„… Begleitet mich bitte, ich möchte euch etwas zeigen - Ja, Prinz, von mir aus dürft ihr mitkommen, fragt sie" er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit wallender Robe voran.

Zwei Sekunden später folgten die beiden jungen Leute ihm: „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Die Bibliothek. Ich habe bereits eine Ahnung"

„Zu…?"

„Euch, Lumîrel. Zu euch… _Ernil Elin"_

„Gesundheit"

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Wie gesagt: Ein Häppchen, aber das nächste Kapitel wird wieder länger


	5. Ernil Elin

1 Jahr später

„Lum" das Flüstern ließ sie von ihrem Buch aufsehen.

Thorin stand in der Tür, ein Grinsen im Gesicht: „Komm schon"

Sie warf Khîm einen Blick zu. Er war in seine eigenen Studien vertieft und würde, mit etwas Glück, ihr fehlen er ist einpaar Stunden bemerken.

Ihr Lehrmeister war recht gnadenlos, was das Lehrpensum anging. Thorin übernahm deshalb nur allzu gern die Aufgabe, seine beste Freundin von Zeit zu Zeit aus den staubigen Gewölben zu holen.

Lumîrel huschte zur Tür und hinaus.

„Was führst du jetzt wieder im Schilde?"

„Ich? Lum, wann stelle ich je etwas an?" sein Grinsen strafte den unschuldigen Ton lüge.

Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck zwei Dinge bedeuten konnte: 1. Eine geniale Idee für einen Streich der wieder mal sehr viel Leben in Berg bringen würde, oder zweitens…

„Ich brauche frische Luft, was ist mit dir?"

Jetzt grinste sie: „Nichts wie raus hier"

Es ging weniger um die Luft, als vielmehr ihren Leibgarden zu entkommen.

Warum Thorin eine hatte, war leicht ersichtlich, Lumîrels Fall… war ein wenig anders geartet.

_1 Jahr schon… morgen ein Jahr…_

„_Ernil Elin"_

„_Gesundheit"_

_Er sah sie missbilligend an: „Das ist euer Titel, junge Dame - Zumindest, wenn ich richtig liege"_

„… _Fürstin der Sternen?"_

_Oh, mein… Das klingt so kitschig und so nach Klischee und WARUM IMMER ICH?!_

_Thorin und Lumîrel wechselten einen Blick, während Khîm eine wackelige Leiter erklomm._

„_Ernsthaft?"_

„_Was seit ihr?"_

_Sie sah den Priester verständnislos an: „Was meint ihr?"_

„_Euer Beruf, was habt ihr gelernt?"_

„_Äh… Ich bin Heilerin, aber nicht fertig ausgebildet"_

„_Wirklich?" Thorin war etwas überrascht, er hätte eher mit Kriegerin gerechnet._

„_Ja"_

_Das war alles noch da. Ihre Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester und ihre 4 Jahre Studium… aber auch hier verschwammen einige Dinge allmählich. All die praktischen Geräte, die sie zur Verfügung gehabt hatte._

Vielleicht besser so. Ich würde nur was vermissen, an was ich eh nicht mehr ran komme.

„_Also… was soll das mit „_Ernil Elin"_?"_

_Statt eine Antwort zu geben, entrollte er eine gewaltige Leinwand._

_Eine Malerei, im Stil einer Glasmalerei. Drei Frauen, eine in Rot und Gold, eine in Dunkelblau und Silber und diejenige in der Mitte in Himmelblau und Weiß._

„_Das sind die Ernil Galad - Die Fürstinnen des Lichts. Eine uralte Legende der Elben. Drei Frauen unter dem Schutz von Arien, Tilion und Varda selbst"_

„_Sonne, Mond und Sterne?" hackte Thorin nach._

„_Die drei Arten des Lichts, das die Elben verehren" erklärte Lumîrel: „Also… sind sie Elben?"_

„_Nein. Tharellia. Sehr mächtige sogar"_

„_Tharellia?"_

„_Wie Tharkûn… ähm…"_

Gandalf

„_Istari? Zauberer?"_

„_Genau!" er kletterte eilig herunter: „Zauberinnen! Gebieter des Lichtes. Sie können es selbst in dunkelster Nacht, in der tiefsten Höhle, ihr Licht scheinen lassen"_

„_Sei mein Licht in der Finsternis" flüsterte Lumîrel. Sie starrte auf den kleinen, fein gearbeiteten Ring, den Laura ihr auf den Ringfinger geschoben hatte._

„_Aber… das habe ich mir nur ausgedacht…"_

„_Nein, meine Liebe" Khîm nahm ihre zitternden Finger in seine: „Ihr seid eine Reisende"_

_Er strich ihr den Pony aus der Stirn und Thorin konnte den leicht silbrigen, blassen Stern auf ihrer Stirn erkennen: „Ihr tragt den Segen der Herrin der Sterne selbst"_

„Lum, wenn du hier weiter Löcher in die Luft starrst, kommen wir nie nach draußen"

„Klar… Verschwinden wir"

Neben dem riesigen Portal gab es noch einen zweiten Eingang, der sehr viel weiter oben hinaus führte und einiges Geschick in Sachen Klettern erforderte, wenn man heile auf dem Erdboden ankommen wollte. Ein Geheimgang für Notfälle.

Sprich: Noch zehn Minuten umringt von Wachen und ich werde wahnsinnig!

Thorin warf ihr ihre Waffen zu: „Dann los!"


End file.
